He Hates Me
by Pinkiecandle
Summary: What I think happened between Carlisle and Edward after Carlisle agreed to change Bella in new moon. Normal Pairings. Rated T for minor violence and language. :
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think could of happened between Carlisle and Edward after Carlisle agrees to change Bella in new moon. I wrote this to try and fight writers block :P. I've only written the first two chapters but if people like it than I will finish the story. The chapters are very short. This is my 2nd fiction- sorry for any grammer issues. **

_**Disclamier: Everything belongs to SM, I own nothing. :(**_

* * *

Carlisle POV

He hates me. He has every right to, agreeing to change his human love into a bloodthirsty vampire is hardly the kind of thing that Edward admires me for. This was the only way though, the only way to keep our family safe, please the volturi and immortalise his Bella.

It had been two hours since Edward's return from Bella's house, I found myself brooding over Bella's meeting and my agreement. _Had I done the right thing? Surely, I should have listened to what my son wanted. Am I a monster? Creating vampires to cure my loneliness, some accepting the change but others- like Rosalie who is strongly opposed to vampirism- rejecting it. What if Bella changed her views of immortals after she had become one? Would she hate me as well as Edward? That would be unbearable- my family splitting apart because of me._

"Speak to him." My wife, Esme whispered, breaking through my thoughts. "I've been watching you, questioning yourself. He needs you, go and talk to him,"

I nodded at her gentle encouragement. She was right. I should to talk to Edward.

Cautiously, I walked at a slow, human speed upstairs and towards his room. I paused outside his door, listening to the classical music flowing from inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

I heard Carlisle hovering outside my room. I had been blocking his thoughts since I had arrived home. Why would I want to listen to his pathetic, selfish, twisted thoughts? Part of me reeled back in shock; I had never disrespected my mentor in such an ugly way. A more dominant part of me didn't care; he was twisted, selfish and pathetic. How dare he agree to damn my beautiful Bella to an immortal life of blood lust!

Carlisle stepped in. Neither of us said anything. After five minutes silence, I spoke. "Why?"

Carlisle's words came fast out his mouth, "It's for the best, Edward."

"The hell it's not." I growled.

"There is no other way, why can't you see that?" He said calmly.

My anger boiled, my cold, dead heart felt a flush of fury which travelled violently through my empty veins.

I lifted my fist, smashing it hard into my father's face.

A crash echoed around the house and Carlisle stood dazed, my fist frozen in the air.

Esme, Jasper and Emmett came rushing up to my room. Their faces stunned at the scene before them. Esme sucked in a shaken breath which made my heart freeze with shame. She hurried over to her husband; if she were human her eyes would have been full with tears. Jasper's military training kicked in, pushing a wave of calm over us all. Emmett was the only one able to speak, "Way to go Edward- vampire basher".

* * *

**Good or Bad? Reviewers rock my world.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for another note but I kinda want to explain what this chapter is about. I was going to make this the last chapter but instead I just wrote about the reactions of Jasper, Emmett and Esme after Edward's little outburst. **

**I've finished the following chapter and I'm about to upload it. Probably the 5th chapter will be the end.**

**

* * *

****Jasper's POV.**

After I left Maria's army I was sure I would never experience the wild emotions of anger again- I was wrong.

Edward's temper was unacceptable- nobody hits Carlisle. The pain and upset flooding from Carlisle's shocked face was easy to notice even without my gift.

A part of me- a wicked, selfish part of me was pleased. Not pleased Carlisle was hurt. Pleased that I wasn't the weakest vampire in the house- Edward had shown flaws in self-control too. Although, Edward did have an excuse for his lapse in being calm, Carlisle had agreed to change Bella, that agreement was the only sensible option left though.

Luckily, Alice was hunting with Rosalie and blocking all visions so her anniversary present would stay a surprise, if my wife had to witness Edward punching the heart of our family- I would rip his head off.

**Emmett POV**

What an idiot my brother is. Even I haven't hit Carlisle before. It was a good punch, better than the usual petty slaps he tries to defend himself with during our famous play fights. Carlisle looked pretty pissed off, kind of like when Alice arrives home with a lorry of designer clothes. Okay, maybe more pissed off than that.

I'm glad my Rose didn't see Edward's outburst- she would slaughter Edward and then be in a mood for weeks.

**Esme POV**

Why did this have to happen? My husband disrespected by my son. The pain in Carlisle's face was excruciating to watch. He wasn't physically hurt, inside he was wounded. Edward was his first son and dare I say it- his favourite son. But that son had hit him.

I'm not angry with Edward, I could never be angry with him. I'm just disappointed.

In some families, hurting each other is normal, but even though our family is made up of seven naturally angry vampires and.. one human, we never harm each other. The one human in our family was the problem, she was Edward's human. I don't blame Bella though. I don't blame Carlisle's decision to change her into an immortal either.

Nobody is to be condemned for the recent dispute; I just want my family back together.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammer issues btw. Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I went into Carlisle's study and then fled to Bella's house.

**Carlisle POV**

Edward and I hadn't spoken since our argument.

My heart hadn't stopped aching, in over one hundred years my son had _never_ purposely hurt me, I don't blame him- he was angry. Angry with me.

His punch stung my cheek, enough force to shatter a car into gravel. His face was twisted into an expression of fury and revelation. Our trust and friendship gone?

I wandered aimlessly, lost in thought, I reached my study. My haven. I walked inside and sat on the expensive leather seat, facing my mahogany desk. Notes covered it.

_Hey Carlisle,_

_Playing football in the clearing- come and join us._

_Emmett and Jasper._

* * *

_Carlisle,_

_I've fixed your car, I got frustrated with mending the clutch, and I accidently broke it. Luckily, I've found a replacement. I'm watching Emmett and Jasper play football, see you later._

_Rosalie._

* * *

_Hi Carlisle,_

_Just a quick note to warn you about the new doctor. I had a vision that Dr Williams will have trouble in the operating theatre tomorrow. I would recommend assisting him._

_Alice xxx_

* * *

_Hello Love,_

_I'm sorry I've had to leave a note; you know I like to talk to people face to face but Alice has taken me shopping. I haven't hunted in two weeks now; perhaps you would like to hunt with me this evening? I'll meet you in Edward and Bella's meadow._

_I love you._

_Esme. X_

* * *

I smiled a tired, worn smile and began to collect my family's notes. A slip of longer white paper slipped out and landed softly on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, now it is complete. If people like this last chapter I could write a little extra chapter maybe. Hmmmm.. I want to write a little extra chapter now. ;). Sorry for any grammer issues. **

* * *

_Carlisle,_

_I will not admit that I am wrong. I have my reasons, and I will stand by them. You also have your reasons for agreeing with Bella to… well you know what you agreed._

_I'm sorry. Incredibly sorry for hitting you, it was unjust, dishonourable. At first I didn't know what drove me to hit you, now I know. Love. I love her so much, Carlisle. More than I can explain. I need to protect her. I can't let you turn her into a... vampire. It would be monstrous. Can't you see that?_

_I love you too, Carlisle. You're my mentor, my father. That's why you have to understand, I don't want her to be a monster._

_Please, just please wait a few more months, let her be human. Let me have longer to see her blush, to lose myself in her brown eyes, to hear her heart._

_Make the right decision._

_Edward._

Oh Edward. I thought, the poor boy had been suffering more than me, more than Esme. The note was soft in my hands, I stroked it gently, I had to make a decision. Agreeing with Edward or breaking promises with Bella.

Somebody knocked at the door. Edward.

He walked in, his eyes looking at the carpet. My hand reached out and touched his shoulder, his gaze left the floor and met mine, "I'm sorry Carlisle, truly I am."

"I know son. It's OK. You have every right to be angry," I replied, trying to comfort him.

"You will keep Bella human, won't you?" Edward asked suddenly, his eyes wide.

I didn't answer for a few seconds. "I will keep your opinion in mind; you know I will do what is best for our family, that includes Bella."

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly, trying to keep the peace.

We stood in my office for a few minutes. It was nice to see him again, without his face screwed up in anger.

"I better go, I need to apologise to our family for my behaviour." Edward said sincerely. He turned towards the door, before left he turned around.

"By the way, I don't hate you." He said, smiling crookedly.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
